Tough Love
by E M McCarty
Summary: Will finds his "True Love".... however, there is one thing that could get in the way. Please read and review!


This is my first Will and Grace fan fic ever.  Fames are alright if you don't like the story.  There is something called the first amendment, although people tend to forget that lately…. Enough before I go on a political rampage.  Anyways, please read and review.  

**~**

"Mmmmm," Will Truman sighed, contented into his lover's chest.

"Happy Will?" asked the man who dwarfed Will.

"Bubbling with exuberance, Benny.  You're the first person I've trusted enough to do this with in a long time," Will confessed.  He shifted position so he could prop up and look at Benny.

"Uh oh," Benny said, jokingly.  "What's wrong?"

"When am I going to meet your daughter?"

"I don't know.  She's so scared of men after… well, you know.  Especially of men she's never met before.  I'll talk to Erin about it, but to get her comfortable with the idea, it'll probably take awhile," Benny said.

"Ok, sweetheart, I can wait."  Will went back to snuggling with Benny, like a kitten with milk.

**~**

Two Weeks Later…

"Wilma!" Karen said for the 10th time.

"Yes, Karen?"

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, feigning concern.

"Oh, don't mind Will," Grace said from Will's bathroom.  "He's in love!"

"Benny?" Jack asked.

Will smiled, blushed, and nodded.  "I feel such a connection with him that I didn't even have with Michael," Will said.

"Wow!" Grace exclaimed as she emerged from Will's bathroom.

"Yeah, I know.  I think he might be 'the one'," he said.

"Wow!" Grace exclaimed again.

"Have you met his daughter?" Jack asked.

"Not yet.  She doesn't like strange men."

"Well, I guess you're screwed, Wilma," Karen said.

"Karen, bite me!" Will said.  

While this had been going on, Jack was in the kitchen getting a bag of chips, putting them in a big bowl, and carrying them back into the living room area.  As he sat down, Will came after him with the dust buster.

"Hey, Will.  What's the deal?" Jack asked. 

"The deal? The deal is that you're a pig getting your chip crumbs all over my couch."

"And?"

"And!" Will exploded. "Jack, give me these," he said, taking the bowl from Jack.  Will got several newspapers, and laid them out on the floor of the kitchen.  He pointed to the papers on the floor.  "Eat there, and don't make me stand guard with Mr. Buster," Will said.

Jack smiled.  "You're joking," he said, taking the chips back to the couch, making another mess.  Will sighed, and threw his hands up.

"What would I ever do without you?" Will asked, sarcastically.

"Aw, Will.  You don't mean that," Jack said.

"But I do," he said smiling.  "Hmm, maybe none of my hair would be grey, I wouldn't be forced to turn to food and be 20-"

"30-"

"Maybe 25,"

"Maybe 35 pounds," Jack said.

"Whatever," Will said, smiling as the phone rang, breaking the banter.

"Hello," he said.  His smile got wider as he heard who was on the other line. "She wants to meet me?" he said, his voice raising an octave or two.  "That's great!...  I love you too… Bye Benny!" Will said, glowing.

"So Erin's going to meet you?" Grace confirmed.

"Yes!" Will said.

"That's great!" Grace said as she smothered Will in a bone crushing hug.  Jack was next in line to suffocate Will, followed by Karen, who, grudgingly, patted Will on the arm.  

"That's great, honey," She said smiling.  "Well, I have to go.  Step-kiddies are probably strangling driver, and I have to need him alert so he won't hit anyone… OH!  I almost was able to keep a straight face," she said, laughing giddily.  Jack kissed her as she left to rein Mason and Olivia.

'I'd better go, too.  I'm going to Boi Club.  You guys want to go?" Jack offered Grace and Will.

"Nah," They both said at the same time.

"I'd better not tonight.  Maybe later," Will said.

"Ok.  Bye buddy, bye scary hair," Jack said to Grace.  Grace made a face and waved Jack away as he closed the door.

They both sat down.  "So Erin wants to meet you," Grace said.

"Yes.  That's the last hurdle I see to overcome in this relationship," Will said.

"Are you ready?" Grace asked.

"What kind of question is that?  Of course I'm ready!" Will said with conviction.  Then his conviction melted, and he said, "I think"

Grace smiled.


End file.
